1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy generating devices and is directed more particularly to a solar energy assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current concern over the depletion of fossil fuels has intensified public interest in providing alternative energy sources. Solar energy has long been recognized as being one of the most promising sources of energy for the future. In the past a great variety of proposals have been offered for harnessing this virtually limitless and nonpolluting energy source.
Examples of such proposals may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 695,136, issued Mar. 11, 1902 to M. M. Baker; 3,194,228, issued July 13, 1965 to M. A. Bargues; 3,321,012, issued May 23, 1967 to D. E. Hervey; 3,951,129, issued Apr. 20, 1976 to L. W. Brantley, Jr.; 3,964,464, issued June 22, 1976 to V. J. Hockman; 3,965,887, issued June 29, 1976 to E. J. Gramer; and 3,976,508, issued Aug. 24, 1976 to A. I. Mlavsky.
Even after the above advances, there still exists a need for a relatively inexpensive and non-complex assembly for collecting solar energy and exchanging heat therefrom for useful purposes.